Chapter 49 (Fairy Tail Campaign): My Comrade's Shield
Short Summary Long Summary Izuru finds himself confused at his victory. He wonders why an S-Ranked opponent went down so easily. Shūhei thinks along similar lines, but his focus remains on his far more dangerous opponent. Sighing in annoyance, Kakuzu moves past Shūhei and disdainfully tells Hidan he hates having to use his powers to sew him back together since he let his guard down. After Izuru wonders why he’s talking to a head, Hidan screams in anger, saying they could have avoided the situation if Kakuzu had intervened sooner. While the Soul Reapers gasp in shock, Kakuzu states that he was busy, and can’t keep holding his foolish partner’s hand. Hidan calls that crap, saying he saw Kakuzu get around Shūhei without a problem, and he could have helped him, cursing that Kakuzu did that on purpose. Kakuzu shrugs while picking up Hidan’s severed head, making the priest scream about not picking him up by the hair. Kakuzu replies that it’s lighter this way. Hidan screams that Kakuzu wasn’t the one decapitated, telling the miser to show more sympathy. Kakuzu retorts that he would if this wasn’t a regular occurrence, wishing that it would kill Hidan. Hidan yells that Kakuzu’s threats are as empty as his blasphemous soul. Izuru is stunned at the display, incredulous at the man and head having a conversation. While he sews Hidan’s head back to his body, Kakuzu retorts that Hidan’s insults are as empty as his head, and that as a terrorist criminal he has no soul. Izuru suddenly realizes this is why Hidan is S-Ranked, knowing he can’t die, but while decapitation could achieve victory, it won’t be easy with Kakuzu around. Izuru shouts to Shūhei that they need to separate the duo, causing Kakuzu to chuckle that it’s easier said than done. After Hidan agrees with him, Kakuzu suggests they end it quickly, since the two won’t make him any money. Hidan concedes, but says he’ll put Izuru through his ritual, claiming he deserves it after decapitating him. Kakuzu groans and tells Hidan to be quick about it, asking him to find a balance between too much and too little. Rogue quickly moves as a shadow while avoiding the sentries posted at the front of the train station. Seeing an opportunity at an open door, Rogue goes in while the Coalition officer yells about moving ahead of schedule and loading supplies onto the train. Once inside, Rogue’s suspicions are confirmed, and while it isn’t HQ, it does hold the supplies. This makes sense, as this would be the quickest way to move them, and no buildings nearby could contain the supplies. Rogue takes a deep breath as he decides to take out as many men as possible before going for the supplies. While he’s never killed anyone before, there’s no room for error this time, and incapacitation would bring too many risks. He tries to justify it to himself by saying they probably hurt civilians, then chuckles when he realizes the irony of justifying death like the Coalition. Rogue then moves behind one man, materializes, slashes the man’s throat with a katana, moves the body out of sight, and becomes shadows again. Looking at the man, Rogue sadly asks for forgiveness, hoping the fallen will find peace in the afterlife. The Dragon Slayer thinks that this could have been avoided if they had learned to coexist, but that opportunity was lost when the man’s leaders decided war was better. A soldier calls out for the deceased man, named Shū, to hurry up with the guns. Rogue addresses Shū, saying his death, along with those of his comrades, will weigh heavily on the Wizard. When the soldier asks if Shū is slacking off, another (named Kōjū) asks where he is, and adds that he saw the man just a few minutes ago. The other soldier states Shū is probably slacking off, but they need to get moving, prompting Kōjū to follow. Rogue quickly gets behind Kōjū, slashes his throat, moves him out of sight, and becomes shadows again. The soldier yells for Shū, telling him that Caesar hates people slacking off, and then turns to ask Kōjū if he sees him, only to see no one there. Getting worried, the soldier calls to the others and asks if they saw Kōjū, and when he hears a no in response, he starts to curse. Rogue then materializes behind him and slashes his throat. Before Rogue can move the body, he turns into shadows when he sees a few men enter. He notes that things are going to get more difficult, reassuring himself that none of them are stronger than the average grunt. One soldier then tells the others to contact the captain, since they might need his help. Annoyed, Rogue wonders if this is what it’s like when Sting feels like putting his foot in his mouth, saying he shouldn’t have spoken so soon. He then decides to get rid of the grunts before the captain shows up. Aaroniero receives word of the infiltration at the train station. He then rants at the sentries being idiots for letting something through, saying that there’s no war. Calming, he states that he’ll be there as soon as possible, telling the grunts that one better be alive when he gets there, so they can explain how someone got past all of them and started picking them off one by one. Shaking his head, Aaroniero cuts communication, complaining about babysitting grunts, saying that’s what they get for expanding his communication technique. After being resurrected, Aaroniero broadened his broadcasting technique to include him, his comrades, and subordinates, with Caesar Clown’s help. He notes that while the grunts are insignificant, the supplies are not, deciding to get moving. While a proud and confident warrior, Pantherlily was not arrogant. However, he just can’t take Wapol seriously, maybe because of his weight, or picking his nose, or his strange laugh. Pantherlily rules out the last one, since Gajeel’s laugh is just as strange. When Wapol eats a booger from his nose, Pantherlily groans in shocked disgust, exclaiming about Wapol eating a booger. After Wapol asks why wouldn’t he eat something if he was hungry, Lily yells about it being from his nose. Ignoring that, Wapol states that it’s time for the main course of human cat. Wapol leaps forward with Munch-Munch Pounce. Lily sidesteps, forcing Wapol to crash into a building, and start chewing on it, making the Exceed ask what kind of diet his opponent has. Wapol explains that he ate the Munch-Munch Fruit, and can eat whatever he wants. Lily calls this the most useless power he’s ever seen, and that coming from a guy who’s seen quite a few useless powers. Wapol’s mouth drops in shock, yelling about Lily calling his power useless, and then ranting that it’s against the law to insult the king. Wapol demands that Chess and Kuromarimo execute Lily for his crimes, but then remembers that they’re unconscious. This causes Lily to ask how such an idiot became king, and that it’s an insult to someone like Mystogan that Wapol claims the title of king. Wapol just walks over to Chess and Kuromarimo, with Lily yelling not to be ignored. Wapol then starts eating his subordinates, greatly surprising the Exceed. Using Munch-Munch Factory, he fuses Kuromarimo and Chess into Chessmarimo. Pantherlily sweat drops at this, muttering about thinking those powers couldn’t get any lamer. Wapol orders the behemoth to destroy his enemy, and it obediently charges. It takes out four axes and wildly swings a Marimo’s Super Surprise Quattro Axe. Groaning in annoyance, Lily easily blocks each and every axe, noting that while his opponent’s raw power has increased, it’s still sloppy. As Lily waits for an opening, Wapol plays dirty by wrapping a Munch-Munch Tongue Chain around Lily’s sword, and pulls it away, letting Lily be slashed by all four of Chessmarimo’s axes. As Lily thinks in frustration about his opponents not fighting fair, Wapol delightfully states that the sword looks tasty. At that, Lily yells for Wapol to get away from his sword as he punches Chessmarimo square in the face. While Wapol pulls the sword towards himself, Lily appears and punches the despot in the forehead, forcing him to snap his mouth shut and break the chain. Lily is able to grab his sword in time to block Marimo’s Super Surprise Quattro Hammer. Lily then criticizes the fusion, saying that calling out a long attack name won’t catch him off guard. It stammers that it has to call out the attack’s name, and when Lily asks why in annoyance, Chessmarimo yells they just have to. It attempts to swing two hammers, but accidentally hits Wapol when Lily dodges. After Chessmarimo screams in horror, Wapol yells and asks why he hit him. When Chessmarimo apologizes about Lily dodging, Wapol rounds on the Exceed, asking why he dodged. When Lily deadpans that he didn’t want to get hit, Chessmarimo recites Law 13, that all citizens must protect the king, even at the cost of their own life. When Lily states he’s not a citizen, Chessmarimo recites Law 22, that all laws of Drum Kingdom apply wherever King Wapol goes. This causes Lily to yell that that makes no sense, and that you can’t make up rules for other countries with their own laws. Chessmarimo insists that Law 22 is absolute, making Lily shake his head, saying there’s no reasoning with them. Wapol agrees telling Chessmarimo to destroy Lily while he goes to the ‘kitchen’. Lily realizes that it must be an armory, and that Wapol can eat anything to use it as part of his body, knowing he can’t allow the despot to get there. Wapol devours himself and changes into Lean and Mean Wapol, and starts running away. Lily tries to run after Wapol, but Chessmarimo intercepts him. Lily blocks it’s axes, telling it to get out of the way if it doesn’t want to be cut a second time. When it gloats about having the combined strength of Chess and Kuromarimo, Lily retorts that he might have been intimidated if the two weren’t so pitiful. Chessmarimo screams for the “freak” to die, sending a Snow-Cutting Grass. Lily swings his Musica Sword to instantly disperse the attack, stating that his opponent is nowhere near his level. Chessmarimo sends his Snow-Cutting Buzzsaw, which Lily is able to dodge despite the increased speed. Chessmarimo charges, wildly swinging it’s axes while yelling for the “freak” to die. Lily points out the hypocrisy, since his opponent isn’t exactly normal looking. For a moment, Chessmarimo sees Chopper in Lily’s place, and freaks out, calling Lily a monster who should just die. It wildly flails out a Multi-Directional Snow Splitter. Annoyed with his opponent swinging weapons around without purpose, Lily calls Chessmarimo a fool. He weaves through the attacks, and while he’s cut shallowly, knows that Chessmarimo is too weak to give him lasting damage. He proclaims that his body is covered by an iron will, the will of Fairy Tail. Gripping Musica Sword with both hands, Lily gives a final slash to Chessmarimo’s midsection, making him collapse. Lily states that Chessmarimo flailing his arms like he did left too many openings, and that the moment one swings his sword without purpose, he loses the fight. After Chessmarimo loses consciousness, Lily rolls his eyes and sniffs the air to find Wapol, since he got a good scent of the king during their earlier scuffle. He follows the scent, cutting up grunts along the way, and reaches a large building where the scent disappears. Realizing it must the ‘kitchen’; Lily tries to hurry, thinking he has time since he beat Chessmarimo rather quickly. Before moving, Lily is knocked off his feet by an explosion, and curses that he was too late. Wapol laughs and gloats about the Munch-Munch Fruit’s ultimate ability, Munch-Munch Shock: Human Weapon. When Lily sees the despot covered in tons of weapons, from guns and cannons to lacrima, his eyes widen as he feels the power radiating from Wapol. Lily grips his sword tightly, resolving to at least try and defeat Wapol, and yells as he charges. Grinning, Wapol strikes Lily with electricity from two lacrima on his shoulders. After Lily screams in pain, Wapol uses Human Weapon: Arm Cannon to slam the Exceed with two cannonballs, striking him dead center. Lily cries out as he’s sent back, causing Wapol to laugh about the Munch-Munch Fruit’s ultimate power, claiming that even Luffy can’t beat him with it. Lily chuckles at this, saying Wapol wouldn’t stand a chance against Luffy now, or a few other people, thinking about Gajeel in particular. No matter how many weapons he has, Lily calls Wapol a second-rate fighter and a third-rate king. Lily then stands up and grips his sword, challenging Wapol to show him how pitiful he is. Wapol glares in fury, saying he’ll just blast Lily to show who the real pitiful one is. He continues the barrage that eventually forces Lily to his knees. Flare screams in pain after being sent into a wall by Nullpudding’s attack. As she tries to survive her former comrades’ onslaught, she wonders if they really were once her comrades, coming to the conclusion that they weren’t. Lucy was more of a comrade and friend than anyone in Raven Tail was to her, despite how she mistreated her in the GMG. Nullpudding chuckles about loving his victims’ screams, claiming that it’s more fun. Black Snake demands he get out of the way so he can get a shot in, and Nullpudding reluctantly does so, since they agreed to alternate. Black Snake then slams Flare with an Aerial Phose, forcing her to drop to her knees, and the creep then mocks her for showing her pain. Nullpudding then strikes her in the side, all the while Ivan watches on in glee, surprised at how long she’s lasting. Black Snake delivers a Sand Rebellion, sprawling Flare on her back as she screams in pain. Before Nullpudding attacks, Ivan tells his subordinates to stop, saying he will deliver the final blow. After the two step aside, Ivan sends a Shikigami wave at Flare, deriding her as pathetic as he does so. Flare grits her teeth in anger, as Ivan states they only allowed her into Raven Tail because she was so easy to manipulate due to naivety, calling her a convenient tool in the process. Ivan sends another Shikigami torrent, ranting that Flare showed herself to be useless in the GMG, saying he would’ve banished her afterwards if Raven Tail weren’t disbanded. Grinning again, Ivan states that the only people he despises more than Flare are Makarov and Laxus. He then gloats about being happy about what happened to the Sun Village in the Fiore takeover, musing about the giants not putting up much of a fight, calling them weak. Flare yells for Ivan to shut up, saying he has not right. Ivan frowns at that, sending another Shikigami wave, saying “pathetic trash” has no right to speak to him. Flare coughs up blood, saying she was only pathetic because she was with Ivan, and that he’s the real pathetic one for failing like he did in the GMG, calling him weaker than her. She continues by saying her family was not weak, having the resolve to give their lives to protect her, and that strength is something Ivan will never understand. Flare ends by saying the giants were her true family, and Raven Tail will never surpass Fairy Tail no matter what they do. While Nullpudding screams and curses, Black Snake stops him, saying Ivan will punish her. Sure enough, Ivan screams at the “ungrateful bitch”, promising to annihilate her with a final attack. Flare closes her eyes to await her fate as Ivan sends a massive wave of Shikigami Magic, thinking she’ll get to see her family again. The attack crashes down where Flare was, and when there appears to be no trace of her, the Raven Tail members laugh, with Ivan gloating that this is punishment for those who stand against him. A new voice then states that beating up a defenseless, pretty damsel in distress isn’t a way to get on his good side. The three then turn to see Renji Abarai with Flare on his shoulder. When Ivan asks who he is, Renji calls himself the knight. Lily is on the ground, completely exhausted, with burns and cuts all over. He curses underestimating Wapol’s strength. He then reverts to his small form, fearfully thinking he is out of power. Wapol grins at the change, saying it fits someone as weak and pathetic in the eyes of a king. Wapol then steps forward, asking what cats taste like. Lily asks himself if this is really how he’s going to die, thinking he dishonors the guild by losing to someone like Wapol. The despot states that it’s too bad he doesn’t have any seasonings to make Lily taste better, guessing that plain will have to do, making the Exceed clench his fists in anger. When Wapol tries to grab Lily, an Iron Dragon Club strikes him in the forehead. Gajeel angrily asks if the “fat bastard” was going to eat his cat, offering to then give him a taste of his iron fists. Wapol clutches his head and groans, asking what just hit him, and then asks Gajeel if he hit him. Confused, Gajeel asks if Wapol was listening, and Lily weakly states that Wapol’s not exactly the brightest. Turning to his Exceed, Gajeel asks if he’s Natsu level dumb. When Lily says Wapol is worse, Gajeel’s eyes widen, and he then asks the despot how he functions. Wapol yells not to be insulted and shoots a Tongue Cannon. Rolling his eyes, Gajeel easily catches the cannonball, shocking Wapol when he proceeds to eat it. Gajeel states that stuff like that is a delicacy for an Iron Dragon Slayer. Ivan steps forward and tells Renji that he’s punishing a traitor to his guild, and if he lets her go, he won’t destroy the Soul Reaper. Renji frowns at this, saying he wouldn’t be a good comrade if he let them keep beating her. Ivan grins and calls that admirable, stating that the decision will cost the Soul Reaper his life. After Renji raises an eyebrow at that, Ivan commands Obra to drain his power. When nothing happens, Ivan repeats the order, and Renji asks if he’s talking about the thing he’s holding up, it being Obra’s unconscious body. After Raven Tail gasps in shock, Renji explains that he saw Obra giggling while watching Flare’s beat down, and stomped it’s head because he didn’t like that. Renji drops Obra and gently lays Flare down, and asks how they want to do this. When Ivan admits not understanding what Renji means, the Soul Reaper asks if they want to come one by one or all at once. While Nullpudding expresses surprise at being given the option, Black Snake frowns at not being taken seriously. Renji replies that he doesn’t want to make it unfair for Ivan’s subordinates, saying he can send them both if he wants, but says all three need to attack him if they want a chance. Nullpudding screams and charges in anger, despite Ivan’s protest, and promises to show Renji the power of Raven Tail. Nullpudding slams both arms onto the roof, but Renji is able to avoid it. The Lieutenant then places the hilt of his Zanpakutō on Nullpudding’s head, unsheathing it to send the Wizard flying, then sheathing it. Black Snake joins in with a Sand Rebellion, forcing Renji to grab Flare as he Flash Steps away. Renji then mockingly compliments Nullpudding by saying the last person he hit with his hilt was beaten. The purple man curses as Black Snake uses High Speed Magic to give a Falcon Heavenward, with Renji drawing his Zanpakutō to block the kick. Nullpudding tries to hit the Soul Reaper with a Needle Blast, but Renji forces Black Snake back and uses his blade to block the attack. When Nullpudding lands, Renji asks if they’ll wait for him to set Flare down, adding that it’s hard to go all out if he risks her being in the crossfire. When Nullpudding declares he’ll kill them both right now, Renji sighs as he puts Flare. With a “Roar, Zabimaru”, Renji sends his blade into Nullpudding’s shoulder, and yanks to cleave off his arm. While Nullpudding screams in pain, Renji whips Zabimaru towards Black Snake, who uses Rock Body to defend himself as he’s sent into a wall. When Nullpudding whimpers about his arm, Renji deadpans that he figured the arms were a big part of his magic, and that removing them would ensure he doesn’t hurt anyone anymore. While Renji muses about getting the other arm, Nullpudding screams about killing him and Flare, growing a needle from his arm’s stump. After Renji frowns and calls that gross, Nullpudding leaps at the Soul Reaper, screaming for him to die. Renji sighs in annoyance, and simply holds out Zabimaru to stop the Wizard. When Nullpudding tries a Needle Blast, Renji knocks it away while swinging Zabimaru through Nullpudding’s neck, instantly killing him. Renji notes that killing was more effective than removing the arms, adding that he couldn’t let him hurt his friends. Black Snake then leaps up, angrily saying that Renji went to a lot of trouble to protect a traitor, asking what he would do if anything happened to her. He then uses Light Magic: Ten Rays of Light. Renji, realizing that the attack is too quick for him to pick up Flare, Flash Steps in front of Flare and blocks five of the beams while being pierced by the other five. Dropping to his knees, Renji sarcastically says it takes a lot of strength to attack someone who can’t fight. Black Snake mocks Renji saying that he is the one at fault for getting in their way, not noticing Zabimaru’s movement. Black Snake says that the Soul Reaper can join Flare in punishment, and Renji chuckles about not being a good learner, smirking that he’s a dirty rat. With a “Roar”, Renji swings Zabimaru diagonally, giving Black Snake no time to dodge as he is slashed, defeated. Renji gets up, saying that aside from the lights, this went exactly as expected. He then looks at Ivan, telling him he’s the only one left, asking that he come down since he has no more subordinates to hide behind. Ivan narrows his eyes, claiming he wasn’t hiding behind them, promising to make Renji regret his decision. Since the cannonballs didn’t work, Wapol tries to attack Gajeel with his shoulder lacrima. Gajeel frowns at this, wondering how Lily lost to someone like this, concluding a previous fight must have weakened him. Wapol fires more lacrima, screaming for the Iron Dragon Slayer to die. Gajeel simply uses Iron Dragon Scales to protect himself from the flames. After Wapol assumes the fire did its work, Gajeel disperses the flames with a swipe of his hand, asking if that’s it. He continues by saying that he’s definitely dumber than Natsu, adding that his flames make every other flame feel cold as ice in comparison. Wapol growls in anger, and then asks how he likes lightning and fire. Gajeel easily blocks the Magic Energy beams by crossing his arms, stating that Wapol is failing miserably at impressing him. Natsu already does that, and frankly, weaponized lacrima are nothing compared to him. Gajeel explains that he joined the Magic Council after Fairy Tail disbanded, and one of the reasons he did so was to find worthy opponents trying to take the Baram Alliance’s place, so that when Fairy Tail came back together, he could be its new top dog. He was disappointed when no one he faced was as big a challenge as anyone he faced in or with Fairy Tail, guessing that the guild just attracts strong enemies. Gajeel tried to put himself through the Council’s training course at restricted levels, but it wasn’t enough, and the lacrima that Wapol is using something he’s already been hit with before. Gajeel grins that only flesh and blood can beat him, not dumb inventions, and that Wapol’s power is nothing to him. This causes Wapol to scream in fury, declaring himself to be the King of Black Drum Kingdom, and not to be looked down on. Wapol uses Munch-Munch Shock: Foot Wheels to roll to Gajeel, who stops him. Wapol yells in triumph, and bites forward. While Gajeel is able to move away, Wapol is able to graze him and eat some of the scales. Wapol groans at the taste, saying he should find something to put on Gajeel when he eats him. Gajeel growls at that, and sends Wapol reeling back with a Iron Dragon Sword. Wapol then loses his balance and falls back, with Gajeel sweat dropping at this, asking if putting wheels on was a good idea. When Wapol shouts at Gajeel for making him lose his balance, the Iron Dragon Slayer it was Wapol’s own fault. Wapol curses and sends a Tongue Cannon, and while Gajeel is able to block, it still knocks him back. Wapol looks at his own wounds, saying that Gajeel making him bleed is unforgivable, and he has no right to spill royal blood. The despot takes aim, promising see how durable the mere “commoner” is with his strongest attack. Wapol fires every single weapon with a Munch-Munch Shock: Razing Upchuck. Gajeel stands his ground, and Wapol grins, assuming his victory. Gajeel is revealed to be unharmed, but with cracked scales. The Dragon Slayer grins at this, saying that Wapol wasn’t a total waste of time, and he has potential if he can crack his scales. When Gajeel says it’s his turn, Wapol pleads and says he’ll give Gajeel any rank he wants if he joins him. Gajeel answers with an Iron Dragon ROAR that utterly defeats a retreating Wapol (who had lost his balance on his skates). Gajeel states that he’d rather be a commoner in Fairy Tail than work for such a creep. He then turns to Lily and asks if he’s all right. Lily states he’ll live, and how he can’t believe he lost to someone so weak. Gajeel tells him not to beat himself up about it, telling him that Wapol didn’t beat him because he was stronger, and then promising to get him to Medical. Caesar Clown listens in irritation to the sounds of battle, complaining that the fools haven’t taken care of the enemy. Shaking his head, Caesar states that that just goes to show how useless an army of brutes is without intelligence such as his. Looking at the unconscious Lisa, he calls her proof of that, and that for all the Vizards’ raw strength; they were nothing without strategy, arrogantly stating that no strategy stands a chance against his Gas Gas Fruit. With a “Butcher him, Kubikiri Orochi”, Hiyori bifurcates Caesar, who sighs as he instantly reforms, angering the Vizard. Caesar notes that he thought Hiyori already succumbed to his Gas Robe, calling her more resilient than expected, considering her small size. Hiyori snarls at that, promising to make Caesar pay. With a wave of his hand, Caesar uses Land of Nothing, removing the oxygen around Hiyori. After Hiyori asks, Caesar explains the technique as she loses consciousness, adding that she is done. Caesar cancels the attack and wonders how they’ll react to his poisons. With a “Slam, Tengumaru”, Love Aikawa hits Caesar with a flaming club, making Caesar’s gas explode on contact, sending the scientist flying back into a building. Love states that it’s not cool that the “Gas-Man” hurt his friends. Caesar growls at another Vizard showing up, adding that he seems stronger than the other two. Caesar perks up and calls this excellent, deciding to run another experiment before helping out the rest of his unit. Love admits he’ll run an experiment, hypothesizing that he’ll leave Caesar beaten, bloodied, and bruised. Rogue stands over the corpses of all the guards at the train station, panting. As he moves to take care of the supplies, Aaroniero interrupts him. Rogue frowns, stating that he had sensed someone new, hoping he had more time. Aaroniero says he shouldn’t be upset about not being able to match an Espada’s speed, then asking if every single man is dead. When Rogue confirms this, Aaroniero sighs in annoyance, asking who they’ll explain that one guy killed all the grunts and put the supplies in danger. When Rogue asks about the “we”, Aaroniero introduces themselves, and states that they are upset about having to take the fall for it’s men’s failures. After Rogue asks if that’s all they meant, Aaroniero shrugs that they were expendable, meant to take the fall for their superiors, and that he’ll get in trouble if he doesn’t kill Rogue. The Espada points Nejibana at Rogue, saying he’s going to take his anger out on him. Rogue channels his shadows into his katana, adding that he’ll take out his anger for Aaroniero brushing off his comrades, making the Espada smirk. Omake: Why Certain Worlds Were Not Involved 2 Chitsujo wanders in a damp, dark cave where the Holy Sword Excalibur resides. After observing the Death Weapon World, Chitsujo decided that his ‘candidate should be paired with this weapon, thinking it sounds perfectly heroic. He hopes he’s going the right way, and while there’s only one path, it won’t hurt to ask for directions. Noticing a fairy, Chitsujo politely asks if this is the way to Excalibur. The fairy freezes, and then makes a face of disgust, annoyance, despair, defeat, and every other similar emotion under the sun. Once the fairy flies past, Chitsujo wonders what that was about, realizing she didn’t answer his question. Walking forward, Chitsujo reaches a room with a beautiful sword embedded in the ground, and points out the obvious by saying its Excalibur. He then walks up and places his hand on the hilt, guessing that all that’s left is to pull it out and see what happens. Once the sword pops out, it shines and begins to transform. Chitsujo breathlessly says it’s amazing, then calls it lame when he sees Excalibur’s true form. It gives salutations, and asks if Chitsujo knows who it is. Before Chitsujo can finish his sentence, Excalibur calls him a fool. When Chitsujo says, “excuse me”, Excalibur points out that since his legend dates back to the 12th Century, everyone knows who he is. When Chitsujo reminds it that he said he does know it, Excalibur asks what Chitsujo’s favorite number is, and before he can answer, calls him a fool again. With Chitsujo in shock, Excalibur prepares to say something, then changes the subject. Despite Chitsujo’s protests, Excalibur brings a large stack of paper out of nowhere, explaining that there are one thousand provisions for anyone wanting to become his Meister, stressing the five hour storytelling session. With Chitsujo sweat dropping, Excalibur asks if he would like to hear the tale, and before the Being of Order can protest, states that it began on a warm Tuesday morning, calling it a fine Wednesday. Chitsujo later stumbles out, pale and wide-eyed, and meets the fairy from before. When she asks if he met Excalibur, Chitsujo gives the face of disgust, annoyance, despair, defeat, and every other similar emotion in existence. Once he stumbles out, the fairy sighs, and gives him a look of sympathy. Chitsujo vows that the universe must never know about him being beaten by the world’s most annoying Death Weapon. Appearing Characters Izuru Kira Shūhei Hisagi Kakuzu Hidan Rogue Cheney Aaroniero Arurruerie Pantherlily Wapol Chess Kuromarimo Flare Corona Nullpudding Black Snake Ivan Dreyar Renji Abarai Gajeel Redfox Obra Caesar Clown Lisa Yadōmaru Hiyori Sarugaki Love Aikawa Omake Chitsujo Excalibur One weary fairy Abilities Magic * Aerial Phose * Sand Rebellion * Shikigami Magic * Iron Dragon Slayer ** Iron Dragon Club ** Iron Dragon Scales ** Iron Dragon Sword ** Iron Dragon Roar * High Speed Magic ** Falcon Heavenward * Needle Blast * Rock Body * Light Magic ** Ten Rays of Light Devil Fruit * Munch-Munch Fruit * Gas Gas Fruit Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Zanpakuto * Zabimaru (蛇尾丸, Snake Tail) * Kubikiri Orochi (馘大蛇, Beheading Serpent) * Tengumaru (天狗丸, Long-Nosed Goblin) * Nejibana Weapons * Musica Sword Techniques * Munch-Munch Pounce * Munch-Munch Factory * Munch-Munch Tongue Chain * Munch-Munch Shock: Human Weapon * Human Weapon: Arm Cannon * Tongue Cannon * Munch-Munch Shock: Foot Wheels * Munch-Munch Shock: Razing Upchuck * Marimo’s Super Surprise Quattro Axe * Marimo’s Super Surprise Quattro Hammer * Snow-Cutting Grass * Snow-Cutting Buzzsaw * Multi-Directional Snow Splitter * Gas Robe Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 48 (Fairy Tail Campaign): What Lies Ahead Next Chapter: Chapter 50 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Immortal Duo Category:Clover Town Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign